Ezra Bridger
Loth Rat Jabba the Hutt Kid The boy The Kids Padawan Dev Morgan Orphan Apprentice Lando Calrissian Padawan Jabba The Young Jedi The Jedi Boy Child Poor Child Boy}} |occupation = Thief and Pickpocket Kanan Jarrus' Jedi Padawan Lieutenant Commander of the Alliance to Restore the Republic |home = Lothal The Ghost |age = 14 15 17/18 19 |gender = Male |species = Human |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Blue |height=5'7" |skin=Tan |personality = Charismatic, resourceful, instinctive, street wise, impatient, brave, compassionate, selfless, arrogant (formerly), confident, protective, impulsive, selfish (formerly), cocky (formerly) |affiliations = Jedi Order Bridger family Alliance to Restore the Republic |love_interest(s) = Sabine Wren Reann Tomvig Leia Organa |family = Mira Bridger † Ephraim Bridger † Ghost Crew |friends = , Hera Syndulla , Garazeb Orrelios , Sabine Wren , C1-10P , Zare Leonis, Jai Kell, Tseebo, Cikatro Vizago, Yoda, Lando Calrissian, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Leia Organa, Kalani, Battle Droids, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Mart Mattin, Gooti Terez, Jonner Jin, R3-A3, Morad Sumar, Ryder Azadi, Agent Kallus, Klik-Klak, Saw Gerrera, Fenn Rau, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Bendu, Bo-Katan Kryze, Loth-wolves}} |enemies = , Darth Vader †, Stormtroopers, Valen Rudor, Maketh Tua † , Gall Trayvis, Myles Grint †, Cumberlayne Aresko †, Azmorigan , Fifth Brother †, Seventh Sister †, Eighth Brother †, Maul †, Kalani † , Battle Droids † , Thrawn, Gar Saxon †, Yogar Lyste, Arihnda Pryce †, Vult Skerris, Rukh †, Darth Sidious †, Emperor's Royal Guards}} |likes = Helping others, his friends, Sabine's artwork, stealing from other people (formerly), rebelling against the Empire, Jedi training |dislikes = Galactic Empire, Fyrnocks, losing everyone he cares about, Empire Day, corpses, the thought of being alone again, failing Jedi training, the smell of Lasats, Krykna Spiders, his friends being sent on solo missions, fighting with his adopted famil |powers = Power over the Force Expert Lightsaber Combatant Expert Thief Con Artist Skilled pilot Expert marksman High Level Intellect Leader |possessions = Lightsaber Holocron Energy Slingshot DL-44 heavy blaster pistol |films = Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore |shows = Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Star Wars: Forces of Destiny |games = Disney Infinity 3.0 Angry Birds Star Wars II Star Wars: Galactic Defense Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Star Wars: Force Arena |books = |comics = ''Thrawn 6 Kanan: The Last Padawan Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic Star Wars Rebels Magazine Comics Path of the Jedi Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic Grand Admiral Thrawn: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic |voice = Taylor Gray |title1 = Ezra Bridger |image1 = Ezra s1 with Lightsaber.png |homeworld = |born = |movie = |game = |occuaption = Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance |skin_color = Tan |masters = Kanan Jarrus |powers_and_abilities = }} Ezra Bridger is a Force-sensitive teenager from the planet Lothal, a Lieutenant Commander of the Rebel Alliance, and the main protagonist of Star Wars Rebels. Growing up on the streets, Ezra was a pickpocket and a thief until he met the crew of the Ghost, ''who rebelled against the Empire. After rescuing a group of Wookiees with the crew, at age fourteen, Ezra was informed that he was Force-sensitive by Kanan Jarrus and chose to train as a Jedi under his tutelage. Background Personality Initially, Ezra came across as selfish and cocky, looking out for only himself and had to steal what he had to, only because Ezra had lost his parents when he was seven years old. However, during his time in the rebellion and his many adventures with the Ghost crew, Ezra became brave and selfless and came to see the Ghost crew as his family and feared to lose them like he lost his parents. By the season 1 episode, "Breaking Ranks," Ezra decided that rather than abandoning fellow cadet Jai Kell, he stayed behind so his friends would not suffer a terrible fate should the Inquisitor come. Ezra later admitted to Zeb and Sabine via a recording that the old him would never have stuck his neck out for a stranger. When Kanan was captured, Ezra took immediate action and leadership, leading the Ghost crew through the mission, after he had acknowledged that both Kanan and Hera taught him well to take lead. In season 2, Ezra matured as the series went on. He took immediate action to help Maketh Tua when she defected with the empire and begged the rebels to help her off Lothal. Because of Kanan's initial mistrust towards Rex and the Clone Troopers, and Rex believing that he had worked with better Jedi then Kanan - Ezra takes on the responsibility of being the bridge between them. He was also more willing to join the Rebel Alliance unlike Kanan. Ezra had maintained a hesitation in killing his enemies, such as the Stormtroopers who were guarding him by having his blaster set on stun and his hesitation in killing the Seventh Sister when she was at his mercy. He also appeared to have picked up some of his adopted family's traits, such as muttering Zeb's "Karabast" expression, barking orders and taking lead like Hera, understanding Chopper like Sabine did, or Kanan's teaching methods. After his conversation with Master Yoda at the Jedi Temple on Lothal, Ezra displayed a more aggressive, cocky and rebellious side and entered conflict with his Master Kanan. He was easily frustrated, as he couldn't connect with one of the spiders on Atollon. While on Malachor, Ezra met Darth Maul, who encouraged the Padawan to embrace his emotions and the dark side in order to escape the temple. The conflict between Ezra and Kanan only grew overwhelming, which Maul hoped to use to his advantage. However, they reconciled after their trip to Malachor was over. After Ahsoka's apparent death and Kanan becoming blind, Ezra felt extreme guilt and remorseful, blaming himself for what had transpired. Because of Maul's influence, Ezra was able to open the Sith holocron, something a Jedi could not do. By season 3, Ezra had a more aggressive and hot-tempered personality, mainly due to the influence of the Holocron and Kanan's blindness and Ahsoka's apparent death. He was no longer hesitant in killing his enemies, especially on the battlefield. However, Ezra still retained his sense of humor, even to his enemies and his friendly persona to other recruits in the Rebel Alliance. With the gap of conflict increased between Master and Padawan, Ezra continued to blame himself for Kanan's blindness but he refused to listen to Kanan due to his Master distancing himself from his family. However, during their time on Atollon when they needed the Sith holocron, Kanan finally told Ezra that he was not to blame for his own blindness, and Ezra did as Kanan told him: he forgave himself and both Master and Padawan finally reconciled. After Kanan's death, Ezra was lost without his master. However, a Loth wolf whom Kanan now lived into, showed Ezra the right way. Ezra learned that he needed to let go of his Master as Ahsoka's advice. In the finale, Ezra learned from Kanan that he must always come to the rescue when people need them the most, especially doing this by following Kanan's example when Ezra helped liberate Lothal and save his family by willingly sacrificing himself to disappearing into hyperspace with Thrawn, waiting for the day for Ahsoka and Sabine to find him and bring him home. Physical Appearance Throughout the series, Ezra was seen the ages of 14 in half of season 1, 15 in the second half of season 1 and most of season 2, 17 to 18 in season 3, and 19 in season 4. He was a boy with caramel skin, deep, sapphire blue eyes and was a lean teenager. Ezra's hair was mid-length and unruly hair and black eyebrows. He was the youngest of the ''Ghost crew. In season 1 and 2, Ezra mostly wore an orange jumpsuit, with a short-sleeved orange jacket that had yellow lining in the edge of his sleeves and looking on the rims of the flaps of his jacket. Ezra also wears a white armor brace and deep orange paddings on his other leg. He also wore deep orange shoes. After his battle with the Inquisitor, Ezra gained two scars on his left cheek. He also wears a belt that holds his lightsaber and wore black fingerless gloves and a comlink on his wrist. By season 3, Ezra grew up being a handsome young man who went under significantly changes. Instead, his hair was cut shorter and he had grown several inches, nearly reaching Hera's height. However, Ezra was still shorter than Sabine and Kanan. Apart from keeping his gloves, wrist comlink, and belt Ezra no longer wore his jumpsuit. He changed into a long-sleeved jacket that was orange and had beige padding that covered his shoulders and chest, as well as yellow lining. Ezra had light brown pants and boots that resembled Kanan's but light brown. Powers & Abilities Powers Ezra is one of the most powerful Force users, being only surpassed by the Skywalker family and Rey of Jakku. He became strong within the Force, even attracting the attention of several dark side users, including The Grand Inquisitor, the Seventh Sister, and former Sith Lord Darth Maul. Out of the three, Maul had the most influence on Ezra. However, Ezra has an indominable will, being able to always stray back to the Light Side. Ezra was unaware that he was Force-sensitive until Kanan told him of his power. Abilities Overtime, Ezra became highly skilled in lightsaber dueling, being taught in combat by his Master and father figure, Kanan Jarrus and was a capable teacher, mentoring Sabine how to wield the Darksaber He was also a Master Pilot, being taught by presumably Hera Syndulla and more than capable of flying the Gauntlet, the ship previously called the Nightbrother and belonged to Maul. Possessions Lightsabers *First Lightsaber: Ezra constructed a lightsaber made from parts the Ghost crew provided that was a combination of a blaster and a lightsaber, having a blue blade. However, he kept the blaster on stun due to his inability to kill someone. It was destroyed by Darth Vader during their duel on Malachor. *Second Lightsaber: The second lightsaber Ezra constructed, but this time, it was made more like a traditional Jedi and had a green blade. He left it in the possession of Chopper. Weapons * Energy Slingshot: Ezra owned an energy slingshot as a weapon. It was able to knock his opponents off of buildings. It was not powerful enough to penetrate Stormtrooper armor. Ezra discarded it after he gained his own lightsaber. * Pistol: 'After his lightsaber was destroyed by Darth Vader on Malachor, Ezra began wielding a pistol. ''Rebels Season 1 Spark of Rebellion One day, Ezra, after he stole jogan, fruit native to Lothal from a vender whom he helped avoid arrest, Ezra spotted several Imperials loading their cargo of weapons and food supply. Through the unknown use of the Force, Ezra felt the presence of former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus, who became aware of Ezra's presence simultaneously. However, Ezra quickly hid when Kanan turned around and trying to find the presence he felt. In the following conflict, Ezra witnessed Jarrus, Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and Mandalorian, Sabine Wren attack the Imperials and set off at explosion. When Ezra overheard the Imperials' concern of the crates were to be protected at all costs, he used the situation to his advantage. As soon as the rebels dealt with the Imperials, Ezra hopped on one of the speeder bikes and "thanked' Kanan and Zeb for doing the heavy lifting before he escaped with the shipment they were trying to get while the rebels followed in pursuit. As he ran away, Ezra encountered Sabine Wren, who admitted that Ezra pulled a gutsy move but warned him of Zeb, who would no doubt end him and wished him luck before taking her blaster and taking two of the three crates with her. As Ezra continued to make his escape, he was outmaneuvered by Kanan, who stood in Ezra's way. He attempted to get Ezra to surrender the crate but the teenager refused and flew away, wishing Kanan a good day. However, a TIE attacked the teenager, only managing to destroy the bike and miraculously, Ezra and one crate survived. The TIE attacked to kill Ezra but Ghost and Kanan rescued Ezra by destroying the TlE. Kanan offered the teenager a ride due to more TIEs getting in their way. Seeing no alternative, Ezra decided to take Kanan's offer but also began running with the crate. As Kanan told Ezra to leave the crate, the boy unknowingly used the Force by jumping the long distance with the crate in tow. However, the teenager struggled before the hidden Jedi came to help him up. Now aboard the Ghost, Ezra instantly developed a rivalry with Zeb and the two argued over who had true ownership of the crate. The teenager used this as an excuse and said the crate was his because he got to it first. Kanan stopped Ezra and Zeb from fighting, claiming the crate was theirs because it was always about who is last instead. Before he left, Kanan ordered Zeb and Sabine to keep an eye on Ezra, who was begrudgingly left with the two and wanted to return home. during the attack, the teenager infuriated Zeb, who locked Ezra up in a supply closet after becoming irritated with the teenager. However, through all his uses of escape in the past, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the ship; meanwhile, his absence didn't go unnoticed by Kanan, who demanded to know where the kid went. The vent was not enough to support Ezra's weight and he fell into the area where the guns below deck were. To Ezra's amazement, he was in space but fear of dying overcame Ezra saw the TIE fighters attacking the Ghost. However, he came face to face with the Mandalorian girl he met earlier and attempted to flirt with Wren but Orrelios interrupted Bridger before they disappeared into hyperspace. After their escape, Zeb had dragged Ezra to the cockpit where he would meet Hera Syndulla. Angered, Ezra believed they were holding him prisoner and demanded they returned him home. However, Hera assured him they were returning to the planet. Instead of returning him to Capitol City, Ezra accompanied Sabine and Zeb at Tarkintown while Hera and Kanan went to deal with notorious pirate Cikatro Vizago. While at the Town, Ezra learned from Zeb and Sabine that this part of the planet wasn't well known to the public and revealed that the citizens living there were residents of Lothal who lost their farms and homes to Grand Moff Tarkin. Soon, Ezra saw the good the Ghost crew did when he spotted one of the crates were filled with food for people who couldn't provide for themselves and realized they weren't exactly thieves like him. When one of the residents thanked Ezra, he acknowledged that he didn't do anything. While thinking, through the Force, Ezra felt something calling him and found the humming was coming from Kanan's room. There, he broke in and found Kanan's Jedi Holocron that he stored, hoping to sell it for something, and Kanan's lightsaber. As he began playing with it, Ezra was caught by Kanan and Hera thanks to Chopper spotting Ezra breaking in. As he began asking questions, Kanan ordered Ezra to return the lightsaber and to leave. However, he let Ezra take the holocron and hoped that he would be able to open it to see if the boy was Force-sensitive. Ezra met Sabine in the kitchen, where they discussed their roles and told her how he saw that she and her friends weren't exactly thieves. However, Sabine said they were nothing, just a crew that was like a family at times. This led Ezra to ask Sabine what happened to her real family, but the Mandalorian teenager simply replied the Empire ruined it and inquired about his family. Before Ezra could respond, Zeb interrupted the teenagers, where he told Sabine that Kanan wanted to prepare for an op and forced Chopper to keep an eye on Ezra. Before she left, Sabine finally told Ezra her name before leaving. Finding this all suspicious, Ezra snuck into the air vents of the Ghost and eavesdropped on the crew through the containment unit he was previously imprisoned in. However, Kanan caught Ezra and got him out of his hiding space. Zeb, annoyed, wanted to get rid of the boy but the whole crew stopped him and Sabine reasoned he knew too much. Hera admitted that they didn't have time to return him home. Instead, she said that he would come with them while keeping an eye on him instead. As Ezra sat in the cockpit with Hera, the mission was going without a hitch until their commlinks were being jammed. Through the Force, Ezra sensed something was coming, which turned out to be a Star Destroyer. Quickly, Hera and Ezra realized they were being led into a trap. He initially refused until he was convinced by Hera to warn Kanan, Zeb and Sabine about the trap. Finding Zeb and Kanan, Ezra warned them of the trap after being sent by Hera, forcing the rebels to flee. However, in the chaos, Alexsandr Kallus grabbed Ezra. and Zeb tried to find a way to hit Kallus without harming Ezra but thought it was a lost cause and was forced to abandon the boy to his fate. Imprisoned on Kallus' Star Destroyer, Ezra thought he was being held there for information; however, Kallus revealed that he was using Ezra as bait to lure the Ghost crew to Lothal. He was soon stripped of his belongings, but Ezra only managed to hold onto Kanan's holocron. Frustrated, he threw it across the room before calming down, while trying to think. Through Ezra's patience, he managed to open the Jedi Holocron, revealing a recording made by Obi-Wan Kenobi, much to Ezra's shock and it led him to realize he needed to find a way to rescue himself while doubting the Ghost crew would return for him. Ezra tricked the Stormtroopers guarding him by feigning a sudden air attack, which lured them into the cell and with the door open, Ezra was able to escape to the armory and reclaim his belongings while taking a Stormtrooper cadet helmet and sneaking into the Star Destroyer's vents. Through the helmet, Ezra was able to learn through the communications that the Wookiees were being led to the space mines of Kessel and that the Imperials were aware of Ezra's escape. Through one of the transmissions, the Stormtroopers revealed that the Ghost ''had returned, Ezra realized they had come to rescue him, much to his surprise. Ezra found Zeb, Sabine and Kanan, where he quickly discarded the cadet helmet and followed the rebels back to the Ghost, where Zeb forced Ezra to go on first so they wouldn't lose him again. Following the escape, Ezra thanked Hera for returning. The Twi'lek prepared to get Ezra back to Lothal to his parents; however, Ezra revealed he was an orphan. Ezra then told Hera, Sabine and Kanan that the Wookiees were being taken to Kessel, which immediately alarmed the crew because Wookiees would not survive the environment due to being born in the forest. Deciding to finish the mission, Ezra announced that he was accompanying them to the planet. Hera did as she was told and set a course for Kessel. While they were on Kessel, Kanan and his team (apart from Hera) provided the distraction while Ezra was able to slip to the Wookiee slaves and free them. Soon the Ghost Crew was cornered and forced to hide. During the chaos, Ezra had spotted Kitwarr running but chose not to follow him. Finding no alternative, Kanan announced to Hera they were doing a twenty-two pick-up. Confused, Ezra asked Kanan to tell him what the secret was and the man revealed that he was about to let everyone in on the secret. Taking his lightsaber out, Kanan revealed himself to be a Jedi to Ezra and the rest of the Imperials, who focused all their fire on the Jedi. With the distraction, Zeb ushered the Wookiees inside one of the crates, Ezra saw one of the Wookiees calling out for his child. Seeing Kanan busy with the stormtroopers and Zeb and Sabine too busy attending to the Wookiees, Ezra ran after Kitwarr and the stormtrooper who chased him and ignoring Zeb's calls and unaware that Kallus was following him. Ezra confronted the Stormtrooper about to attack Kitwarr and used his energy slingshot to ward the stormtrooper off, thus saving the young Wookiee. As Ezra tried to unlock Kitwarr's binders, he was soon face to face with Kallus, who falsely believed Ezra to be Kanan's apprentice. However, the boy while protecting Kitwarr revealed he was no Jedi and that he worked with no one. In that moment, Ezra and Kitwarr were saved from Kallus by Kanan's arrival and quickly boarded the Ghost, where Kitwarr was reunited with his father. After the Wookiees departed, the crew decided to return Ezra back to his home During this time, Ezra stole Kanan's lightsaber yet again. When they arrived on the planet, Ezra returned Kanan's holocron to him but later, ran back to his tower with the lightsaber in his possession. However, Ezra felt Kanan's presence and inquired what the Force was. The former Jedi explained it was what kept the galaxy bound together and informed Ezra that he was Force-sensitive just like him because he wouldn't have been able to open the holocron. Kanan gave Ezra two choices: to remain on Lothal and keep the Lightsaber as a useless relic but Kanan offered Ezra the choice to become a member of the Ghost crew and his Padawan. Kanan left Ezra to think it through before departing. After a hard decision, Ezra returned Kanan's lightsaber, and decided to learn from Kanan the ways of the Force. 'Droids in Distress 'Fighter Flight' 'Rise of the Old Masters:' TBA 'Breaking Ranks:' TBA 'Out of Darkness:' TBA 'Empire Day:' TBA 'Gathering Forces:' TBA 'Path of the Jedi:' TBA 'Idiots Array:' TBA 'Vision of Hope:' TBA 'Call to Action:' TBA 'Rebel Resolve:' TBA 'Fire Across the Galaxy:' TBA Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Ezra appears in one episode of Star Wars: Forces of Destiny. Taking place sometime after the season 1 finale, Ahsoka teaches Ezra what happens when he doesn't have a lightsaber to help him fight his battles. Ezra claimed to feel powerful with it but Ahsoka removed his kyber Crystal from his lightsaber and began attacking him with her own. Ezra had complained that Kanan never teaches him like Ahsoka is doing but the former Jedi tells extra that he should consider this as a new lesson. Ezra used the Force to guide him while looking for his kybercrystal, which he later inserted back into his lightsaber and dodged Ahsoka's final attack. The woman observed that Ezra did need his weapon after all. However, he said that Ahsoka taught him something new: that if he doesn't have a lightsaber, then he must focus at times without a weapon. Ahsoka asked why he stopped but Ezra admitted he had been getting tired. The two laughed it off before calling it a day. Comics Ezra's Vision Taking place in between "Vision of Hope" and "Call to Action," Ezra has recurring nightmares Zeb, where a mysterious figure with a lightsaber approaches his friend. Zeb is seen begging for the person to see reason and for his life before the figure apparently kills him with the lightsaber. Ezra abruptly awakes. The next day, Ezra goes to Kanan's room and tells his master of the latest vision he has been plagued with the past three nights. Kanan advises his Padawan to be careful with this vision, reminding Ezra of the last vision he misinterpreted with Senator Trayvis and attempts to assure his Padawan that the figure isn't either of them and that nothing bad will happen due to Zeb being away on a solo mission, but Ezra isn't convinced. The two are interrupted by Hera over the intercom and informs Kanan and Ezra that Zeb has returned with important news. As the Lasat reveals the prices on their heads, the Ghost begins to malfunction and the crew hurriedly try to repair it. However, Chopper is suddenly shot by the impostor, causing the crew to hurriedly rush to the Droid's aid. Suddenly, Ezra gets a premonition that the impostor has already infiltrated the Ghost and goes to investigate by boarding the Phantom, where he finds Zeb unconscious at the seat and helped revive the Lasat. Quickly, the duo warn Hera, who orders the crew to return to the ship. They go to the room where the impostor is at but they open up to find Sabine sitting there and they quickly realize that the Sabine with them is the impostor who can shape-shift into their own forms. Zeb comes across the impostor, disguised as Ezra while the real Ezra appears with his lightsaber. To his horror, his vision has come true and that the figure in it was Ezra this whole time. Ezra is torn between the imposter and the real Zeb, fearing that he might hurt his friend. However, Ezra is able to tell which one is his real friend and took out the imposter with his blaster. Kanan quickly rushes in after hearing Ezra's gun go off and went to see if they are alright and Ezra explains that he found that the Zeb who came to "warn" them about the bounty was one of the bounty hunters who could shape-shift. After dumping The bounty Hunter on another planet, Ezra's teammates ask how he knew too tell which Zeb was the real one. Ezra revealed he could distinguish that one Zeb smelled and the other didn't, which was what his visions were warning him about. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Ezra appears in Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Star Wars: Force Arena Ezra (in his Rebels Season 3 appearance) is a playable character in Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Gallery Relationships Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lucasfilm Characters Category:Orphans Category:Adopted Children Category:Humans Category:Book Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:False Antagonists Category:Film Characters Category:Kids Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Thieves Category:Adults Category:Star Wars Canon Characters